Bakugan battle brawlers: Galactic Battles
by DRX2004
Summary: Meant as a fifth series of Bakugan, set five years later in the story line
1. Episode one: The return of Dan Kuso

A note from the author: _this is meant as a fifth series of bakugan._

Dan Kuso, now a healthy young man of twenty two looked down at his bakugan, the recently evolved Pyrus Blaze Dragonoid. It had been a long five years of temporary exile and training but Dan had decided that it was time to return to bayview.

Dan looked down at the small speedboat that had taken him to the island that he had lived on for the past five years, smiled and thought of his mother and his friends. Shun the ninja warrior and Marucho the technical genius, he longed to be back where he belonged, the city of bayview, the city now known as Bakugan city.

"Are you alright Daniel?" Drago asked in his wise voice. Dan looked as Drago hopped onto his shoulder and said,

"I'm fine Drago, Just nervous for the journey back." Drago nodded and said,

"The others will be happy to see you again, especially your mother." Dan smiled and jumped into the boat saying,

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go back to bakugan city."

Meanwhile, Grand Bakugan master Shun sat, cross legged in front of his students. Not only was Shun a ninja warrior but he was also the teacher of many young brawlers.

"Make sure that when you attack your opponent, you always have a plan B." He said calmly,

"Yes master Shun." Said all of the students in unison and Shun beated a small hammer on a gong,

"Class dismissed." Everyone left as a short, blonde haired man came running in. It was Marucho who was now a young businessman and mayor of Bakugan city. Shun looked up at Marucho and said,

"What is it now, Phoenixia and I were meditating." He gestured to the Bakugan on his shoulder who said in a serene female voice,

"Let the man speak Shun." Marucho smiled and said,

"Well, I just got something in from the coastal services saying that a small speedboat has been spotted off the coast."

"And?" Shun asked lazily

"Dan was the one in the boat!" Shun leapt up at this almost making Phoenixia fall off of his shoulder and the two men ran out of the dojo and to the docks.

Dan tied his boat to the metal stump protruding from the ground and climbed out. It had been a long five years but now he was back in bayview. Two men were waiting for him and, even though they looked different, Dan could recognise them as Shun and Marucho. A third, slightly shorter man stood apart from them, trying not to be seen.

Dan pulled Marucho into a tight bro-hug and fist bumped Shun. Shun smiled at Dan and said,

"Man it's great to see you." Dan said,

"It's great to see you, let's go to the town hall to celebrate the return of me." Marucho agreed and began leading Dan and Shun towards the city centre when the third man stepped forward and said,

"I'm looking for a man named Dan Kuso, are any of you knowledgeable of his wearabouts?" Shun looked over at the man who looked dead on twenty and said,

"This here is Dan Kuso, but who exactly are you?"

"My name is Daniel, Daniel Star." He explained,

"But my friends call me Darkstar." Dan looked over at Darkstar and asked,

"Why exactly are you here?" Darkstar looked at Dan and said,

"Can we go somewhere a bit more private please?" Dan nodded and Shun said,

"We'll take you to my dojo." And the four men walked towards the dojo.

Darkstar sat cross legged in front of the other three and said,

"This may seem strange but I am not from this world." Dan looked at Darkstar with a look of suspicion,

"My planet, Galacticus, is part of the 'Hexagon of Bakugan wielding planets' it is an organisation including these planets: Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia, Gundalia and Galacticus." Marucho looked at Darkstar intently as he carried on his story,

"No sooner than my planet had joined the pentagon of planets, making it a hexagon of planets, we were invaded just a week after joining, invaded by a race of beings known as the Kraytons." Dan looked at Darkstar with interest and wondered where he was going with this,

"Their Emperor, Emperor Zarthax, wants to take over all the planets in the hexagon and rule over them all." Darkstar finished his story and Dan said,

"So what do you want us to do, if you want us to fight with you we need three more brawlers." Darkstar winked and said,

"I kind of had this covered, I spoke with three brawlers from Shuns class earlier today, after I overheard that Dan was returning, I asked them to come here at 11:05 AM which is five minutes from now actually." Dan gaped at the door as three teenagers entered. A sixteen year old boy stood to one side, a seventeen year old girl stood in the middle and a seventeen year old boy stood to the other side. Shun recognised them as: Jake Celeste, Misty Starbright and Zayne Smyth. Each of them greeted Darkstar and sat down in front of the three brawlers. Darkstar leaned against the wall as the three trainee brawlers talked to the three men.

Three Bakugan rested on the shoulders of their teenage masters. These three Bakugan were, Subterra RockWolf, Haos StarLord and Darkus Razordon. Darkstar fiddled with something in the corner as they spoke and didn't pay much attention. Dan stood up and walked over to a cupboard, inside were three Bakupods, one Subterra, one Haos and one Darkus, and handed them to the new brawlers. Dan noticed some sort of gauntlet on Darkstars right arm and asked,

"What is that?" Darkstar looked down and said,

"It's my gauntlet, the galacticans use them to brawl with, I can get you guys some if you want, when we get to Galacticus." Dan nodded and said

"Alright then let's get back to Galacticus." And everyone stood up and walked from the dojo.


	2. Episode two: Battle over Galacticus

Darkstar led the three adult men and three teenagers towards a spaceport where a long metal spacecraft stood, steam rising from the engines. As Darkstar filled out a form at a desk, Misty, Jake and Zayne looked around the futuristic office, baby-blue lights shone above them and a holographic map of the six planets stood in the corner. Their Bakugan were all perched on their shoulders and were all gaping in awe at the ornate check in of the spaceport.

Darkstar said to the others,

"Let's go guys." And everyone walked to the landing bay that Darkstar had parked in. The inside of the ship was filled with seats, television monitors and various flashing lights and switches. Darkstar sat in the pilot seat and switched several buttons and levers before telling the others to strap in and hold tight. The whole ship tilted towards the sky and a loud rumbling noise from the engines filled the ears of the passengers. A loud explosion blasted from the bottom of the spacecraft as large Ion thrusters jettisoned the ship towards the sky that rapidly grew darker and darker.

Only a few short minutes later, the sky was dark and full of stars and planets. Oxygen generators had been activated so that they could breathe and the brawlers had unclipped their belts as to float across the cabin of the ship. The Bakugan had also begun floating and were all floating about when Darkstar said,

"Brace yourselves we're going into hyper-speed." And a bright tunnel of multicoloured light filled the sky in front of them and sucked them in.

"It should take us two hours to get back to Galacticus so I can put it on autopilot for a while." Darkstar told the others who floated about in the cabin. Six Bakugan floated up from Darkstars jacket pocket and opened out into their opened forms.

"May I introduce: Pyrus Knightix, Subterra Terrax, Haos Techno-warrior, Darkus Demonix, Aquos Aquaman and Ventus Tornadon."

"Wait, you have six Bakugan?" Dan asked.

Darkstar looked anxious and said,

"It's hard to explain but, I am the Emperor of Galacticus." All of them gasped at this news and Dan only broke the awkward silence asking,

"So uh, Shun, Marucho, I heard you got new Bakugan?" Shun and Marucho threw up their Bakugan.

"May I introduce Aquos Dolphinar." Marucho said,

"And may I introduce Ventus Phoenixia." Shun added. Drago popped up and greeted the newcomers as well as the Bakugan of the trainee brawlers.

Two hours later, the ship flew out of the multicoloured tunnel and landed in the middle of a battlefield. Laser pulse rifle bolts fired from each side, an elegant silver spacecraft on one side and a black, ugly, beast-like warship on the other side. Dan and the others strapped in as explosions rocked and swayed their spacecraft. Darkstar swore loudly and said,

"We may need to brawl our way out of this." Dan looked at the others and said,

"Forget that, let's just brawl!" And, putting on a spacesuit and helmet he yelled,

"Get your suits on and join me outside!" As he leapt out of the craft and screamed,

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, rise Pyrus Blaze dragonoid!" And throwing Drago at the beast like warship a ball of fire exploded from the Bakugan ball and the humanoid, scaly, red skinned form of Blaze Drago shot towards the warship tearing through the cannons.

A united cry of 'Bakugan Brawl!" rose from the brawlers and several bursts of light shot from the Bakugan balls. Subterra RockWolf, Haos StarLord, Darkus Razordon, Aquos Dolphinar and Ventus Phoenixia flew towards the warship and joined Drago in his destruction of the warship. Darkstars lone voice carried far and wide as he yelled 'Bakugan Brawl' and threw all six of his Bakugan at the warship. The monstrous forms of Pyrus Knightix, Subterra Terrax, Haos Techno-warrior, Darkus Demonix, Aquas Aquaman and Ventus Tornadon swarmed the ship as more Bakugan joined the siege on the warship.

A grey skinned war lord, Emperor Zarthax, stood atop his Warship and roared,

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, rise Pyrus Magmarak, Subterra Rockadon, Haos Novarak, Darkus Shadowlion, Aquos Sharkix and Ventus Vulturedon!" Six savage beasts of Bakugan erupted from the Bakugan balls and the beasts within charged towards the brawlers, roaring and snarling.

Darkstar noticed the savage Bakugan before the others and roared to the others,

"It's the six Bakugan of Emperor Zarthax, Knightix, Terrax, Techno-warrior, Demonix, Aquaman, Tornadon, take them down!" Darkstars six Bakugan collided with the Kraytonian Bakugan and bright flashes of coloured light filled the sky.

Six more Bakugan were thrown into the air and six voices said,

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, rise Pyrus Pyromancer!"

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, rise Subterra Terradon!"

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, rise Haos Luminous!"

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, rise Darkus Centaurion!"

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, rise Aquos Lobsterix!"

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, rise Ventus Flyerbee!"

Bursts of noise and explosions of light and colour flew across the sky as six more Bakugan collided with the Kraytonian Bakugan and the brawl to end all brawls commenced.

Insults were thrown and the Bakugan slashed and cut at each other as they fought. Darkstar flipped a card into his gauntlet and yelled,

"Pyrus Knightix, Ability activate, Sword of Hellfire!" A huge sabre appeared in Knightix's giant hands and the brave knight slashed at his enemies, hellfire dripping from the blade. The Kraytonian Bakugan were all defeated except for one, Pyrus Magmarak. The monster formed of brimstone, lava and flames roared at Knightix and huge claws of lava slashed through the air as the two of them engaged in combat, ripping and tearing each other apart. Knightix's flaming sabre slashed across Magmaraks chest and a roar of pain and a burst of light returned Magmarak to his ball form.

The carrying voice of Emperor Zarthax bellowed,

"This is not the last you will see of me Emperor Darkstar!" And the beast like warship lumbered towards a small grey planet in the distance.


	3. Episode three: The Kraytonian Bakugan

The long silver ships of the Galacticans landed back on the planet of their creation and their passengers disembarked. Galacticus was a beautiful world, ornate cities of silver and bronze stood before them and snow capped mountains surrounded the cities. Forests of lushious green trees, tall as some of the buildings in the cities bordered the spaceport and, according to the holomap in the entrance to the spaceport, the centre of the planet was taken up by an enormous citidel that was the capital city of the planet. A palace stood in the centre of the citidel and the passengers of the ships were headed towards the palace in a hovering transport.

Darkstar had removed his jacket and had been dressed in a white jumpsuit with black armour over the top, a long, black, velvety cloak and a helmet with a golden plumage on the top of it. Six others dressed in colour coordinated clothes for their Bakugans attributes, stood around Darkstar, armour and helmets on their figures as well. The palace was a building made entirely of white gold with bronze over the doorways and rims of the windows.

The throne room was decorated with hangings with the Emperors crest on them. Darkstar had explained to them that the name 'Danny Star' was just a made up name and that his true name was 'Darkstar Shadowlight' and that he was the latest in a long line of 'Shadowlight' Emperors. Seven thrones were in the throne room, one in the middle and three on each side. Each one was colour coordinated apart from Darkstar's which was just plainly coloured, with the Pyrus, Haos and Aquos thrones on the right hand side and the Subterra, Darkus and Ventus thrones on the left. The seven leaders sat in their thrones as the six brawlers kneeled before them.

"I, Emperor Darkstar and my six lords, Lord Pyron, Lord Rockix, Lord Lightax, Lord Shadowslash, Lord Aquadallion and Lord Breezak, would like to welcome you to our ranks." Darkstar said in a voice that echoed throughout the room. The brawlers had changed into plain white jumpsuits with colour coded armour according to attribute covering their shins, lower arms and chest area, helmets under their arms. Each of them also had a gauntlet on their wrist that covered their right forearm.

Alarms rang out from the palace walls, they were under attack. Darkstar leapt to his feet as the ground shook violently. The six lords were pulling on their helmets as the sirens rang into everyone's ears. Dan and the other brawlers pulled on their helmets and ran with Darkstar and his six lords out of the palace and into the battlefield. What had once been lushious trees had been changed into a barren waste land in front of the palace and various attributed Bakugan of the same appearance as each other were smashing up trees and other Bakugan. Dan had learnt that the generic Bakugan that made up the ranks of the Galactican army were all 'Haos Soldieron' and that each member of the army had three soldierons to command. Dan also had learnt that the Kraytonian generic Bakugan was Beastoid, and Beastoids from all attributes were used. Dan could see six unique Bakugan that he didn't recognise. Six more brawlers stood beside Zarthax, their grey skin covered by thick black armour.

"Pyrus Slashfire, ability activate, slashing pyrus!" A female voice screeched as a monstrous Bakugan, its red skin alight with fire, slashed at an army of soldierons, reducing them to their ball forms.

The monstrous Bakugan barrelled towards Dan until it was so close that dan could count the teeth in its mouth when the huge form of Pyrus Knightix clocked the beast and stood defensively before them. The red eyes of Slashfire met the green eyes of Knightix and the two engaged in combat, tearing at each other and throwing insults. Darkstar's eyes flared as they locked on to Slashfire. Two more Bakugan joined Knightix, Haos Techno-Warrior and Aquos Aquaman who were met by two other brutal looking Bakugan.

"Haos Bolterax ability activate, Nova harpoon!" A loud male voice yelled as a bright yellow and white humanoid Bakugan slashed at Techno-Warrior.

"Aquos Squidrex ability activate, ink mirage!" Another slightly softer female voice yelled as a squid like beast slashed at Aquaman.

The other brawlers stared at the Bakugan that tore at each other and roared. Jake saw more slightly younger Kraytonian brawlers who threw their Bakugan at them. Six beasts rose from the ground, growling menacingly. A loud beating of wings resonated above them and Zayne looked up to see Tornadon fly above them and scoop them into his arms. His long beak opened and said in a wise sounding voice,

"Are you all alright?" The brawlers all nodded and left his arms as he landed and retreated back to the castle where the six lords waited.

The Bakugan that Darkstar were fighting were defeated and Darkstar retreated back to the castle and sat in his throne. A large TV moniter stood in front of them and pictures of Kraytonian brawlers were displayed before them.

"These are the inner circle of Emperor Zarthax." Darkstar explained, "these are the junior ranks, Pyrus brawler Corthen and his Bakugan PyroHound, Subterra brawler Xander and his Bakugan Bolderous, Haos brawler Lachlan and his Bakugan Staraxus, Darkus brawler Lana and her Bakugan Gorgonix, Aquos brawler Jeana and her Bakugan Whalion and Ventus Brawler Shinji and his Bakugan Beestinger." Six images appeared on the screen of different teenagers and their Bakugan.

"These are the six lords, Pyrus lord, Marxia and her Bakugan Slashfire, Subterra lord, Corzak and his Bakugan Tauron, Haos lord Kanto and his Bakugan Bolterax, Darkus lord Straxon and his Bakugan Hellion, Aquos Lord, Lustria and her Bakugan Squidrex and Ventus lord Breestrum and his Bakugan Waspirax." Six more Kraytonians and their Bakugan appeared on the screen.

"And this is Emperor Zarthax and his six Bakugan: Pyrus Magmarak, Subterra Rockadon, Haos Novarak, Darkus Shadowlion, Aquos Sharkix and Ventus Vulturedon." The brutal faced Emperor glared back at them from the screen as Darkstar finished talking.


	4. Episide four: Brawlers in training

Emperor Zarthax snarled at his inner circle. They had failed him and he was angry.

"I give you one job to do and you fail, Lord Marxia you and Slashfire have failed me!" He drove a fist into Lord Marxia's face and she collapsed to the ground her dark hair fell lank across her face.

"Emperor Zarthax sir, with all due respect Darkstar Shadowlight is a formidable opponent, only you would be able to defeat him in battle. You and Magmarak are the only ones strong enough." Zarthax hesitated and thought for a moment. 'I should be the one take him down' and said,

"I shall battle Darkstar at the first light."

Dan walked in to the throne room to see Darkstar watching a video on a monitor.

"Hey, Darkstar, you alright buddy?" Dan asked the Emperor who looked at him and said,

"Zarthax has challenged me to a battle, however I want some backup, why not try out your three new brawlers?" Dan nodded and said,

"They haven't had a chance to battle yet and it'd be good to test their skills."

"The battle is at first light. Get them ready by then." Dan nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Darkstar to his thoughts.

Morning came and the battlers were in full armour and were waiting at the location, Darkstar, the six lords and the brawlers were waiting and soon they saw Zarthax, his six lords and his junior brawlers approaching the field.

"Zarthax, I want you to know it is not me you are battling today, you will be battling Jake, Misty and Zayne." Darkstar called to Zarthax who called back,

"Well in that case, they'll be fighting my brawlers, Xander, Lachlan and Lana." Three teenage brawlers stood up to the field and Jake, Misty and Zayne stepped up as well. The six of them cried in unison,

"Gauntlet Power strike!" And the field opened, the battle had begun.

Lana threw down a gate card, "Gate card set, Bakugan brawl! Darkus Gorgonix stand!" An ugly gorgon of a Bakugan appeared in front of them, bearing a striking resemblance to Medusa, and roared. Zayne said,

"Ready or not, here I come, Bakugan brawl! Darkus Razordon stand." A humanoid Bakugan with spikes on his shoulders appeared in a flash of purple light and colour,

"Aw yeah baby, let's get ready to rumble!" Razordon called out to Gorgonix who simply snarled at him.

"Ability activate, Gorgon stare!" Lana yelled, Gorgonix snarled and beams of purple light shot from her eyes, turning Razordon's legs to stone.

"This ability blocks opponents from activating any abilities and it immobilises enemy Bakugan, watch out Razordon, Gorgonix has a strong punch." Lana explained triumphantly while Razordon squirmed.

"Not just yet, Bakugan brawl, Haos Starlord stand!" Misty yelled and Starlord stood in front of Razordon, he very much resembled Coredom from Nethia however he was white and yellow and had large shoulder pads and a different helmet design. "Ability activate, Haos spotting out!" A flash of bright white light blinded Gorgonix and Razordons legs returned to normal.

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, rise Subterra Bolderous!" Xander bellowed. A Bakugan that very much resembles a gorilla bounded towards Starlord and Razordon, large panels of cracked rock re-enforcing its strong skin.

"Ability activate, Razor frisbee!" Zayne shouted and Razordon threw two discs of purple light towards Gorgonix and Bolderous. Each disc struck them twice in the chest and they both collapsed. Zayne high-fived Misty and Jake before realising that Razordon and Starlord were in trouble. Lachlan had thrown down his Bakugan, Staraxus and yelled,

"Ability activate, blinding Haos!" Staraxus held out his hands and shot a blinding light in the direction of Razordon and Starlord. Both Bakugan screamed in pain as the light enveloped them and they squirmed about trying to escape. Jake threw his Bakugan down and Rockwolf bounded towards Staraxus, knocking down Gorgonix and Bolderous in the process.

"Ability activate, Stalagmite pinwheel." Rockwolf curled up into a ball and spikes of rock erupted from his skin. Rockwolf rolled towards Staraxus and flattened him, causing the light to disperse and Rockwolfs fellow Bakugan to be freed.

Gorgonix suddenly transformed into a purple light and turned back into her ball form. Lana looked down at the small black orb that was rolling towards her slowly with dismay and slowly turned to face Zarthax who gave her a cold stare. Jake looked at Lana's life gauge and saw that it had been reduced to only 10%.

"Guys, we can take them down in only a few moves but we need to do them right." Jake whispered eagerly. "Rockwolf and I will take Staraxus, you two take Bolderous." Zayne and Misty nodded firmly and turned back to the field to meet the gaze of Xander and Lachlan.

"Ability activate!" Misty screamed as Starlord braced himself. "Nova Gazer!" Starlord's eyes opened wide and a large beam of bright white light shot forward, blinding Bolderous who attempted to block the beams of light while Zayne was one step ahead. Already reading Misty's thoughts he threw an ability card into his gauntlet, activating it with a yell,

"Razor slashing fury!" Razordon leapt at Bolderous from the side and activated his purple razor blades, holding them infront of him while they spun furiously. His razor blades collided with Bolderous' hard outer shell, causing the panel of rock he had it to smash, allowing him to damage his flesh. Bolderous roared and disappeared in a flesh of brownish orange light and returning to ball form.

Xander screamed with rage and scooped up his fallen partner. Rockwolf howled at Staraxus. "See what happened to your friend over there, that's what'll happen to you right now." Staraxus laughed and spoke with a high cold voice. "And What makes you think you can defeat me. I know of your little plan and if you don't back down now I will have to permenantly retire you." Rockwolf snarled and said,

"Who said I was the one who was going to take you down." Staraxus looked puzzled but before he could speak, Starlord rammed into him and knocked him down before bringing his massive fists down onto Staraxus and reducing him to his ball form and making him fly back to his master.

Xander and Lachlan were infuriated but were both on zero life points so had to quit the battle.

Lana threw down her Bakugan and activated Gorgon stare again but all three of the brawlers Bakugan dodged the beam. Zayne activated his Razor frisbee ability again and Razordon struck Gorgonix both times and she collapsed into her ball form again. Lana screamed in anguish and fell to her knees.

Zarthax roared and threw down Magmarak who roared and launched a burst of flame towards the three standing Bakugan and reduced them all to ball form.

"Now it is time to do what we came here to do! Throw down your Bakugan Darkstar!" Zarthax bellowed to Darkstar.

Darkstar made a swift motion to his gauntlet and slammed down on the button, activating it. Dan moved for the first time and said,

"Darkstar! You don't have to do this buddy." Drago continued,

"Neither do you Knightix." Knightix, who was perched on his masters shoulder with his fellow Bakugan.

"You do not understand Drago. Magmarak and I have a score to settle and I will not let anyone get in the way of that." Knightix said in a calm yet angry voice. Drago nodded and turned away.

"Dan, you don't understand and you probably never will but what you need to understand is that I need to settle a score with both Magmarak and Zarthax."

Not listening to what Dan had to say, Darkstar grasped Knightix in his left hand and threw him with a yell. Knightix bolted forward and with a mighty swipe of his fist, sent Magmarak flying. Magmarak steadied himself and snarled menacingly while Zarthax activated an ability,

"Magma storm!" Magmarak held out his palms and opened his mouth wide, spewing hot chunks of lava and rock in Knightix's direction.

"Pyro shield, Ability activate!" Darkstar bellowed and Knightix held his left arm infront of him, an almost roman-like rectangular shield forming and blocking the streams of magma that belted towards him.

Darkstar then threw in two Ability cards and screamed, "double Ability activate! Sword of Hellfire plus Fusion Ability Crimson sabre!" Knightix held out his free hand and the large sabre he had during the battle over galacticus reappeared, the blade slowly morphing into a longer, sharper blade. Knightix roared furiously and sprinted at Magmarak with his sabre ready to slash through his rival. Magmarak roared back and Zarthax activated another Ability,

"Ability activate! Magma scythe!" A long handled, curve bladed scythe forms in Magmaraks hands, lava dripping from the blade. Before Knightix could strike Magmarak with his sabre, his blade had been knocked away by the scythe, skittering away along the barren ground. Magmarak repeatedly beat Knightix's shield with his scythe and everyone could tell that Knightix was getting weaker with every hit.

"You know you can never defeat me Knightix. You were weak then and you are weak now. Nothing will ever change about that!" Magmarak taunted in his snarling voice. Knightix bellowed furiously, causing his entire body to ripple with bright red energy.

A flash a red light burst from Darkstars gauntlet and everyone averted their eyes except for Darkstar.

"You know what must be done master!" Knightix shouted over the noise of the energy crackling, "allow me this power to destroy him!" Darkstar slammed his fist onto his gauntlet and yelled,

"Battle gear BOOST!" Knightix's battlegear shot forth and latched itself onto his back. "Maceix!" Two large plasma cannons attached themselves to Knightix's wrists and a large arm attached to his back with a ball and chain on the end of it.

"COMBINATION ABILITY ACTIVATE!" Darkstar bellowed as he slammed two cards into his gauntlet. "MACEIX HAMMER AND MACEIX NEO BLASTER!" The plasma cannons charged and fired at Magmarak who was knocked back slightly but the hammer swung around and hit Magmarak rigth between the hollow empty sockets in his rock like face that were his eyes.

Magmarak collapsed and was reduced to ball form. Darkstar had won.

Zarthax stood and grasped Magmarak tightly. He looked at his three junior brawlers and said in a bitter voice,

"I will deal with you later." Before a ball of white light engulfed them and they disappeared.

Dan and the others ran towards Misty, Jake, Zayne and Darkstar, congratulating them on the battle. Shun didn't say much simply kidding in agreement to what others said.

"Remember Guys, that was only one victory so we need to train hard and win this fight against Zarthax." Darkstar said as they all proceeded back to the castle.


End file.
